


A Little Kiss

by remymorton



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Snakes, angel - Freeform, kiss, snake demon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24178501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remymorton/pseuds/remymorton
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	A Little Kiss




End file.
